Alyssa the Dog
Alyssa the Dog is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a competitive dancer who's skills are spectacular. She is also the owner of Milkshake the Chao and the older sister of Cream the Rabbit. Info *Full Name: Alyssa Melinda Amotran *Age: 12 *Nicknames **Aly (By Kyo) **Ally (Common Nickname) **Lyssa (Common Nickname) **Lyss the Abyss (Kester) **Lissie Missie (Team Fashion) *Gender: Female *Species: Dog *Alignment: Good *Relationship Status: Dating *Boyfriend: Kyo the Echidna Backstory Early Years Alyssa is the older sister of Cream the Rabbit. Which makes her mother Vanilla, and her father is the mayor of Mariala City. She is the head daughter of the house and usually gives the orders to her sister. When she was born, she stated that she feels lucky to have a gentle polite mom.. Also lucky that her family was the wealithest home in the whole Mariala City. When she was 3, Cream was born. She was a great sister to Alyssa and didn't nag her that much. Also, she wanted a chao. Vanilla and Alyssa went shopping and found an abandoned rare chao. She felt so bad, so she kept her. She went to the vet to give her shots and she became her best friend. When she was in her first year in pre school, she heard about a girl named Alexis the Fox and her incredible singing. She was a huge fan of her and started her own Alexis fan club. Also, Cream got lost somewhere far away, so Cream and Alyssa seperated. When she was 8, she really got used to it because Vanilla and Cream permanently stayed at the place where she got lost at. Alyssa also became Miss Mariala for her outstanding responsibilities, behavoir, and courage. She also was the selected fan for Alexis' very own Meet-A-Fan Day. She meet Alexis and became great friends with her. She also introduced everyone in her fan club to Alexis. Middle School Years By the time she was in sixth grade, she befriended Christina. Also, she meet Michelle the Cat. The two grew pretty close together. Also, she befriended Mimi the Cat believe it or not. In seventh grade, Alyssa meet a human girl named Wendy. She recognized her from the famous Wendy's around Mariala City and made great friends with her. As of now, she has made best friends with Gabriella. She is currently a normal citizen again. She also is still living with her mayor and is always in touch with Cream. Personality Alyssa is extremely cute, and innocent. The one thing she likes to do best is dancing, but that's not what her whole life revolves around. She likes to sing, hang out with her friends, spend time at the park and other things as well. For some reason she barely ever frowns unless somebody truely upsets her. When that happens, it's not pretty. She also has many manners as a trait taught from her mother. She always says "Please" and "Thank you" and "Your welcome" when she asks, gets or gives something. She also enjoys school and is like a teacher's pet. She feels a bit sad when she leaves Milkshake home because no chao allowed in school. Alyssa is also very loyal. She sticks up for her friends even if her friends are her friends' enemies. For example Mimi. Alyssa and Mimi are friends, Christina, Alexis and David aren't, if Christina says something bad about Mimi, she stands up and vice versa. She is very honest and dependable when it comes to tasks. She does exactly what she is told to do. She always completes her homework, cleans her room, makes her bed, takes Milkshake to the park, make people friends, does chores all around her house, does community service, etc. etc. Outfits Alyssa Casual.jpg|Alyssa's Casual Wear Alyssa Fancy.jpg|Alyssa's Fancy Wear Alyssa Sleep.jpg|Alyssa's Sleep Wear Alyssa Summer.jpg|Alyssa's Summer Wear Alyssa Winter.jpg|Alyssa's Winter Wear Alyssa Sporty.jpg|Alyssa's Sports Wear Alyssa Riders.jpg|Alyssa's Riders Wear Alyssa Dance 1.jpg|Alyssa's 1st Dance Outfit/Secondary Outfit Alyssa Dance 2.jpg|Alyssa's 2nd Dance Outfit Alyssa Dance 3.jpg|Alyssa's 3rd Dance Outfit Relationships Relationships with Family Cream the Rabbit "Cheer up! I'm sure we'll see each other really soon!" Cream is Alyssa's little sister. They interact a lot in anime, roleplays, and comics. Ever since Vanilla gave birth to Cream, Alyssa appreciates Cream as a sister. Vanilla the Rabbit "Mommy, it's gonna be a long time until I see you, but remember that daddy and I will always love you." Vanilla is Alyssa's mother. As a mother, she cares very much about Alyssa and beaks her back doing things for her. Vanilla treats her like a princess, just as she treats Cream that way. Bob the Dog "Congratulations daddy!" Mayor Bob is Alyssa's father. He'd always cancel his appointments to go see his daughter's dance competitions. Relationships with Canon Characters Shadow the Hedeghog "Shadow, there's no time to lose!" Alyssa and Shadow are good friends. They interact sometimes in the anime, roleplays and comics. They would usually hang out and chat when Shadow or Alyssa visits. Big the Cat "Big, you're the best!" Big and Alyssa are close acquaintences. They don't interact a lot, but Big is a good role model on Alyssa. Cheese the Chao "Cheese! It's been a long time since I've seen you!" Cheese and Alyssa are good friends. They don't interact a lot, unless he is with Cream. Relationships with Fanon Characters Milkshake the Chao "C'mon Milkshake! We have a whole day ahead of us!" Milkshake is Alyssa's pet chao, best friend and partner in combat. Milkshake is always by Alyssa's side and aid whenever she needs help. Wendy Calero "Hey! You're that girl I see on the Wendy's restaurant!" Wendy and Alyssa are very close friends. They interact only when they see each other in the anime and comics. They do many things together. Wynter "Snowflake" the Hare "Let's plan a sleepover together!" Snowflake and Alyssa are like sisters. They are on the same team and both enjoy dancing a lot. They interact a lot and like to have hangouts and sleepovers. Michelle the Cat "That's a whole ton of backflips!" Michelle and Alyssa are very close friends. They interact many times in roleplays, anime and comics. To Alyssa, Michelle's like a big sister. Bloodstone the Hedgehog "Wow.... you're an awesome dancer!" Bloodstone and Alyssa are close friends. They'd usually spend time together and hang out. They are also on the same dance team. Daniel "Danny" the Hedgehog "Let's go to the makeout point-I mean mall!" Alyssa has a bit of a crush on Danny, but she isn't jealous of Alexis about her being his girlfriend. They interact a lot. Alexis Petals "Alexis the Fox? You mean THE Alexis the Fox?" Alyssa has been Alexis's biggest fan and Alexis Fan Club President ever since Pre-K. They interact in roleplays, anime and comics frequently. Christina the HedgeCat "Look at how beautiful these are!" Alyssa and Christina are also good friends. They interact sometimes in roleplays, but more often in anime and comics. Mimi the Cat "Guys, I don't understand what's so wrong about Mimi?" Mimi tricked Alyssa into becoming friends with her to make Christina jealous, but her plan turned into a real friendship with Alyssa. Gabriella the Cat "You're sooo pretty!" Gabriella and Alyssa are close friends. Gabriella finds Alyssa to be really cute. They interact in many roleplays, anime and comics. David the HedgeFox "You're pretty quick!" Not that much is known about David and Alyssa. They don't interact that much, unless they are solving a mystery. Chloe the Cow "Wow.... you're nothing like Team Fashion. You're actually nice." Chloe and Alyssa are good friends. They get together and hang out when Chloe is on break. Abilities and Powers General Skills Alyssa's trademark ability is dancing. She started to learn how to dance ever since she was little, and now she is one of the best dancers on her team performing around the world. She dances almost all the time and clearly shows that she enjoys it. Like Cream, Alyssa can also use her big ears to fly. She can do this to evade attacks. She also does it wen her feet are tired and she needs to catch up to her friends. Alyssa also is not a bad singer. She's not as good as her friends, but she's definetly somebody people can admire. Alyssa is also shown to be suprisingly good at jump roping. She wishes sometimes that there was such thing as a jump rope team. She knows a certain team, but it's too far away. Because of her hard work and accomplishments, she earned herself a pet chao, so she is also good at care taking and claims she's good with chao and kids. She also is a good mystery solver. This is why she is part of the Mysterious Five. Fighting Skills Alyssa uses all of her dance skills to attack or defend herself against opponents. For instance, she could turn a fouette into a spining kick or a straddle jump into a double kick. Alyssa also sometimes relies on her pet chao, Milkshake to attack opponents when she feels very weak. Weaknesses General Weaknesses Alyssa is very easy to fool. Is somebody pretends to cry, she'll think the person is really crying. She doesn't know what happens. Alyssa can also sometimes get scared from things to the point where she's about to cry. Gallery Alyssa the Dog.jpg|Alyssa and Milkshake's first ever promo picture. Alyssa photo day.jpg|Alyssa and Milkshake on photo day. Alyssa the Dog (Casual).jpg|Alyssa without her chao. Alyssa SOBS.jpg|Alyssa and Milkshake's promo picture for Stars on Broadway Street. Alyssa and Snowflake.jpg|Alyssa and Snowflake at a dance showcase. Trivia *Alyssa's Outfit in the Sonic Riders Series is based on Nikki's Casual Clothing *Alyssa is the only character to befriend at least one anti hero. *Alyssa is the only character owned by Pianoteen to own a chao *Alyssa shares a birthday with Nikki "Nikkell" the Hedgehog *Alyssa is the only dog character created by Pianoteen. *Alyssa is the only character created by Pianoteen to be part of a canon character's family. *Alyssa was first designed as a Cream recolor. *Alyssa was the first character created by Pianoteen with dancing abilities. *Alyssa's name starts with the same letter as her birth moth: 'A'pril 'A'lyssa **Alyssa is also the only character created by Pianoteen to have a birthday in April. Category:Dogs Category:Good Category:Females